


Enough Excitiment

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: A quiet conversation in a farm au with Maki/Kokichi
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 42





	Enough Excitiment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend

“Is everything alright in the barn?” Maki asked, not turning around from the soup she was stirring on the stove when Kokichi came in. 

“No, the barn burned down and all the animals are dead,” Kokichi lied cheerfully, coming over to pick at the bread that was cooling on the counter. 

They both smirked slightly at the lie that neither of them expected to be taken seriously. 

“Is everyone bedded down for the night?” Maki handed him a knife to slice the loaf so he wouldn’t compress it by trying to tear a piece off. 

“The cows are down and fine,” he cut into the fresh bread, inhaling the scent, “I couldn’t find all the goats, but I think they’ll probably get themselves in, and Horse Kokichi is eating a snack in her stall.” 

Maki ladled out two bowls of soup and went to stoke the fire, “It sounds like everything’s taken care of.” 

“Yep! Did you get planting done today?” Kokichi took the soup and sat down by the fire. 

“Yes. All that was expected. The cover crops are all sown, and we should start winter harvests in a few weeks,” Maki sat down with her soup as well. 

“Wow, who would have ever thought we’d end up with such a boring conversation?” Kokichi laughed, dunking the bread in the soup. 

Maki shrugged, settling down to lean against Kokichi’s arm, a quiet display of affection. “It’s kind of nice. I’ve had enough excitement for a life.”


End file.
